Fenris Uzumaki:The Shurio Sage
by Xiolan-Wolf
Summary: The day before the team announcements a boy shows up, a boy with red hair and purple eyes what will become of Naruko when this boy, who was in the hospital for the last month, becomes a part of her team what will happen indeed FemNaruXOC, sasu and saku bashing, Civilian council bashing, and genderswitched Konoha 12
1. Enter Fenris Uzumaki

I woke up having no idea where I was, nor did I care, who would when you saw your parents die in front of you. Not that they were murdered they just succumbed to old wounds from the Fall of Uzushio. Anyways after coming to terms with what happened I asked where I was a nurse told me I was in Konoha. I guess that explains the smell of trees. This leads us to where we are now, with me staring into the eyes of one Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure.

"Hello" I said plainly

"Hello, my boy" he responded in a grandfatherly manner " What is your name young one" he asked

"My name is Fenris, Fenris Uzumaki" I said calmly

"Ohoho really now, isn't that interesting" he said in a surprised and amused manner " How can you prove such a bold claim my boy"

"Like this" I said pushing out my open palm causing my vermilion Kongo Fusa to emerge from my palms

At this the old mans pipe drops from his mouth his jaw firmly planted on the floor, I snickered at his reaction

"Also look at my hair and eyes" I said still chuckling

He looked and saw spiky (AN:think of the Rikudo Sennin's hair but Naruto's Rikudo mode hair horns) vibrant vermilion hair and sparkling metallic purple eyes with an angular face and flat indented chin.

"You... make a good point, anymore surprises my boy" He asked kindly

"Yes actually two things one: my Rinnegan" I say before activating said dojutsu before he fainted "Well that was amusing"

A couple minutes later after I shut off the rinnegan

"That wasn't a dream was it" he asked tiredly

"Nope" I said popping the word out "Now for the second thing I wish to become a genin and be on Naruko Uzumaki's team"

"How do you know her" he asked instantly on edge

"Well first of all I can easily sense her Uzumaki chakra and second I can hear them whispering about her after I said my name" I explained

"Oh sorry, but still why do you want on her team anyway" he asked now curious

"Well someone needs to teach her the Uzumaki Arts" I said as if it was the simplest thing in the world

"Wait how do you know the Uzumaki Arts" he asked confused

"My parents took the scrolls for them before they fled Uzushio" I said sadly

"Where are they now" he asked, interested

"Destroyed, I mastered all of them and so I destroyed them" I said simply

"Oh, OK I can get you on her team but be careful when teaching her those techniques" he said, resigned

" OK I cant wait to meet her" I said excited

* * *

How was my story guys, good, bad, horrifically terrible. You tell me I will accept your criticism with utmost appreciation so feel free to point out things that were bad in it OK bye now!


	2. The Introduction

**Hello people of Fanfiction I am excited to make this story as I feel that it will be good however I am just starting to write stories and need feed back so feedback is very much appreaciated**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

 **OH yeah BTW Fen(fenris) joins the team after the wave mission( so naruko gets her founding ideals)**

Team 7 training ground

Team 7 was walking to their training ground, it was a nice day not to hot not to cold a sparse amount of clouds in the sky, you could hear the birds chirping in the trees, it was all in all a peaceful day they were ready for training and-

"Ow everything hurts" a mysterious groaned out "Why did Kami make us Uzumaki have such intense training habits"

At this moment Naruko's thoughts were along the lines of 'Uzumaki but that's my name' and as such she... raced over to ask (read: interrogate) the voice only to stop short when she saw who the voice was (I'm not going to explain he looks like again so read the previous chapter if you want to know) in short she saw the only person she could probably call the epitome of hansom said person blinked when he saw them until he opened his mouth to say

"Oh hey didn't expect you guys here so soon" he said in a smooth voice that was just the right level between high and low "Oh well lets do introductions shall we" said the Shurio sage

"What did you mean when you said 'us Uzumaki' as far as I know I'm the only one" Said the Kyuubi Jinchuriki

"I meant the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure" he explained simply

"The Uzumaki CLAN" said an astounded Satsuki

"Yes, does Konoha really not teach about one of its founders" said a confused Fenris

He sighed

"Ok I'll tell you about one of the three reasons Konoha is here later" He said exasperatedly"My name is Fenris Uzumaki last of the Rinne line of the Uzumaki clan and that's all you really need to know since, other than ramen, the colors vermillion and metallic purple, nature, and foxes, I am usually neutral" He explained

"What do you mean Rinne Line of the Uzumaki clan" said Naruko

Before he could answer Kakashi appeared giving Fenris a stern glare

"You should not be spilling Konoha secrets boy" Said Kakashi

"It is not a secret when it comes to another clan member" He said back with his hand twitching

"You are not allowed to say those things child" He said stubbornly slipping into a stance" I will have to detain you and take you to the Hokage"

"Lets see you try FOOL" said Fenris Vermilion chains sprouting out of his back and his eyes changing into the fabled Rinnegan glaring at the Jonin and flaring his chakra with a Katana materializing in his hands. All these things making Kakashi's eyes widen along with making him sweat and go weak kneed whilst also making him take a step back in fear, making the genins eyes widen at seeing their sensei show fear

"If you a mere JONIN think you can stand up to a master of every one of the Uzumaki arts along with the Rinnegan and every other bloodline of the Uzumaki clan then go ahead attack FOOL" Fenris said with his Uzumaki temper already reaching its limits

This was the scene that the Hokage showed up to flanked by two squads of ANBU

"Fenris what is it that you think your doing!" The Sandaime said seriously

This, of course made Fenris turn his glare from Kakashi to the Hokage

"I am merely showing this fool how foolish it is to attempt to attack me for informing my clan member that she is indeed part of said clan" He said in return

The Hokage sighed heavily

"Please stand down Fenris" he said

"Hmph fine but make sure that he knows not to stick his nose in clan matters ESPECIALLY Uzumaki clan matters, Kami knows how many people died that way before" he said muttering the last part under his breath but still heard by everyone

"Yes yes Fenris inform them of the Uzumaki clan if you must" the Hokage said his age showing through

"I will also be informing her of her parentage" Fenris said after

This immediately put the Hokage on guard

"Fenris that is an-" he started to say but was cut off by Naruko's scream of 'who are they'

"Come here Naruko" Fenris said his face softening, she of course listened and came towards him "Now listen and don't get mad" he said silently putting his special silencing seals around them that blocked out not only sound from the inside but from the outside and dojutsu's "Your parents were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze"

"You mean my dad was the one who sealed the Kyuubi in me" she said enraged her eyes already beginning to bleed red

"Yes but you must understand why he did it he couldn't do that to another persons child nor could he trust another persons child it also helps that only an Uzumaki can contain the kyuubi" he reasoned

This immediately took away all her anger and was instead replaced by understanding

"Now you cant tell anyone because they were both very famous and their enemies would not hesitate to kill you the first chance they got" He said sternly

"Okay but I still don't like it" She said resigned

He sighed tiredly erasing the seals on the ground with his chakra

"Okay I will have one more question" he said tiredly

"What did you mean 'Rinne Line'" Said a confused Sakurai

"The Uzumaki Clan was divided into three lines: The Kusari or The Chain Line those who could manifest The Kongo Fusa, The Healing Bite line the title explains all and my line the Rinne line those who have the possibility of manifesting the Rinnegan but were all prodigies in all of the Shinobi and Uzumaki Arts" he explained "Also the Rinnegan hasn't manifested in any other except me" he finished


End file.
